This invention relates generally to golf practice devices for detecting and automatically indicating quality of individual golf swings, and more particularly to such devices which optically and electronically measure and display the face angle of a golf club ball impact face at the point of ball impact during a practice swing.
In playing the game of golf, there are many factors that determine the flight of the golf ball when it is struck by the club. Ultimately, the entire cycle of the golfer's swing, his body position in relation to the ball, the grip of his hands on the club, etc., all have an effect upon the flight of the ball. However, one of the most important factors is the relationship of the face of the club head to the ball at the moment of impact. If the club face is "square" to the ball at the instant of impact, it is probable that the ball will travel in the intended line of flight or roll, even though other faults may be present in the swing of the club. This is particularly true with regard to putting.
To the end of providing a golf practice device which will indicate the relationship of the club face to the golf ball being struck at the moment of impact between the club and the ball, a number of devices of an electronic nature have been developed. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,563 issued to F. MacKniesh on July 13, 1965, and wherein a mirror is mounted to the golf club head perpendicular to the club face, and a beam of intense light is directed in a generally horizontal path adjacent the golf ball impact point. In this structure, as the golf club head is swung toward the point of impact with the golf ball, the beam of light is reflected back off the mirror to a series of photoelectric elements arranged in a uniformly-spaced relationship. An indicator which is coupled to the photoelectric elements is then responsive to indicate whether the club face is open or closed, or "square" to the ball at the time of impact.
This apparatus of the prior art certainly adds advances in the art, but does not permit readings as accurate as one would desire. Further, it is not capable of directly taking readings from the golf club face, and does not possess the capability of indicating whether the club face is slanted forward or back at the time of impact as well as being closed or open. In addition, it is further desirable to have such a golf practice apparatus wherein a conventional club, or the clubs of the particular golfer, may be utilized without special adaptation or attachment of special mirrors.
It is thus a principle object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages of the prior art and provide a golf practice apparatus which will automatically indicate face angle of the club head upon impact with extreme accuracy.